Until You Loved Me
by hotaru anne
Summary: ^^ Ahhhh! My first songfic! ^^ Heh heh, I think you figured out by now what this is about and who is focused in it, but please read and review! ^^


Here's my first songfic. Please R&R!  
  
~*Until You Loved Me*~  
~*A Tenkuu No Escaflowne Songfic*~  
  
****.....Monday morning came too soon  
I think about you now, lying in my room  
hearing everything you say  
I play it back a hundred times in my head  
When I slip into a dream  
This feeling inside, is ten stories high......****  
  
Ceiling.  
  
Hitomi was lying on her bed, listening to a song from america. It was from a movie that was pretty good and she finally got to watch it. Now she was listening to the song, looking up at her ceiling, thinking.   
Feathers.  
  
She closed her eyes. She could still hear his voice. His face.  
  
"Hitomi, I'll never---"  
  
It had been a long time since she had been to Gaea. She was on her final year of high school, ready to take up archaeology in the coming year. She was at the top of the list in track, still running the 200 m, and many people were really rooting for her at the stands. She grew out her hair though it was constantly in a ponytail.   
  
Not only did Hitomi changed physically, but mentally too. She was now stronger and more confident of herself. She knew she could manage on her own, she believed in herself for that. She always expected the unexpected, and it was all because of her trip to Gaea those years before.  
  
Feathers.   
  
Van, she thought. I miss you.  
  
She closed her eyes....  
  
****.......I never knew what love was, until you loved me  
never knew what love was, oh yeah  
Cuz it feels so good sometimes (don't ya know)  
and it feels so bad sometimes  
the way you love me, love me, love me  
the way you love me, love me........****  
  
Windy day.  
  
Hitomi sprinted across the finish line. She could hear the cheers coming from the stands at the side as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and made her way to the bench to pick up her belongings.  
  
"Great run, Hitomi-chan!" From the bench, she could see her best friend, Yukari, red hair glistening in the sun, smiling broadly and waving at her frantically. It made Hitomi smile; some things never change.   
  
"Thanks, Yukari."  
  
"Say, Hitomi!" Yukari said, looking all giddy. "Amano's got this new car, fresh from the market. He's going to be cruising in it this evening with me...isn't that soooo wonderful of him to? C'mon, what do you say, wanna go for a ride?" She winked.  
  
Hitomi smiled small as she lifted her duffel bag and headed to the nearest exit. She turned to face her best friend calmly. "It's okay, Yukari. I'll just go home."  
  
"Hitomi-chan! Wait a minute!"  
  
But she was gone.  
  
****......Friday's always on my mind  
I watch the rain come down, think of how you shine  
We let it go, or hang on tight  
Stay forever, stay for one more night  
either way I feel the same thing for ya  
feeling inside, ten stories high........****  
  
It was getting dark as thunderclouds rolled in.   
  
Hitomi was running as the rain began to beat down from heaven like tears. It went on her hair and her jacket, her bare legs. She shoes slammed on the wet cement pavements as she ran as quickly as she could home.  
  
I suppose I can't see the moon tonight, she thought ruefully.  
  
Feathers.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
She sighed. She should've taken up the opportunity to be driven home instead, but she supposed it wouldn't be much fun if it was raining while you were cruising in a new car.   
  
"I like it here in Gaea---"  
  
"I'll never forget you, I promise!"  
"Hitomi."  
  
Feathers. The swing of the stone of tears.  
  
She stopped, allowing the rain to come down on her as she scolded herself harshly, It's been two years, why am I still thinking of the past? I have to live my life otherwise it isn't worth it. She sighed. But I miss him, she simply stated.   
  
Suddenly, she felt light, as if she was flying. The air was so cool and moist, she forgot that it was raining. In fact, she forgot where she was. She can only feel the lightness of her body, the cool feeling she felt, and the soft touch of feathers.  
  
Feathers?  
  
She opened up her eyes and found herself standing in the pouring rain.  
  
  
****Oh yeah  
You know that I want you,   
you know that I need you****  
  
She sighed, as she picked up a pen and began to write in her journal, something she had started to do since she had returned from Gaea;  
  
Was it all just a dream? she wondered. Or was it real?  
  
Yes, it was all real, all so very real.  
  
One moment I was running for Amano, and the next the sky brought me to Gaea.  
I was afraid at first that I was never going to come home again, but then I realized that, in spite of all the fighting, I wanted to stay there. I loved it there. And because of that, I had to go.  
  
I miss him. I really do.   
  
I wonder where he is today, I wonder what he's doing.   
  
Will I ever see him again?  
  
****the way you love me, love me, love me  
the way you love me, love me...****  
  
~*End of Story*~  
What do you think? Okay, if you're asking me why Ipicked this song for this fic, here is my response; a) i like this song and b) it sorta reflects of their relationship. ^^ Yah, it sorta sucks in a sense, but when you review, don't rub it in. :( i sort of know anyways. R&R! 


End file.
